Beside You
by jewel0404
Summary: its Haehyuk! cerita tentang sungmin


Beside You

.

.

.

Haehyuk

.

.

Sungmin

.

.

Ff ini saya persembahkan untuk Sungmin. Ingat ELF, saat SJ sedang terpuruk yang mereka butuhkan adalah uluran tangan kita

.

.

_Tap tap tap_

Langkah kaki yang tergesa itu semakin mendekat. Hembusan nafas yang beradu dari bibir dan hidung si pemilik langkah semakin terdengar. Tepat saat ia berdiri di depan pintu yang tertutup dengan rapat itu, ia menghapus air matanya.

Tangan putih pucat itu membuka pintu tersebut perlahan, masih dengan nafas putus-putusnya.

"Sungmin Hyung.." lirihnya saat pintu itu telah ia buka. Namja perawakan mungil itu segera melepas genggamannya pada pegangan pintu dan berlari cepat pada sosok rapuh yang tengah meringkuk di dalam gelapnya malam.

"Hyung.." lirihnya kembali sesaat setelah memeluk sosok tersebut.

Kemudian suuara isak tangis dari keduanya memenuhi keheningan malam.

"Hyukkie.. jangan menangis, ne? Kenapa kau juga ikut menangis, eum? Hiks" Sungmin menahan nafasnya sesaat saat melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya itu ikut menangis akibat ia yang menangis.

"aku tau rasanya Hyung.. hiks aku tau rasanya saat ELF mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kita Hyung.. aku tau hiks.." ujar Hyukjae sembari menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Hyuk.."

"Hyung, masih banyak yang menyayangimu.. aku, para member lainnya dan aku yakin masih ada sekitar 80% ELF yang menyayangimu.. ani, 99%"

"hyuk, kau tak mengerti.."

"aku mengerti Hyung! Saat IU memposting foto kami, tak sedikit dari mereka yang menginginkanku keluar.. aku mengerti Hyung.."

Sungmin kembali meneteskan air matanya. Kemudian kembali memeluk pemuda mungil di hadapannya. "gomawo Hyukkie.. hanya saja.."

"Hyung aku mohon.."

Sungmin tersenyum sendu saat melihat air mata Hyukjae yang kembali akan terjatuh. "arraseo.. Hyung tak akan keluar"

Dan Hyukjae pun kembali tersenyum lebar "aku mencintaimu Hyung!"

_Braaak_

Baru saja Sungmin akan membalas ucapan Hyukjae, namun terhenti saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras dan tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya di hidupkan.

_Tap tap tap_

_Grep_

"kau mau membunuhku, eoh?"

Hyukjae menatap bingung seseorang yang kini tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hae.. ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti karena mendengar nada khawatir yang berlebihan pada ucapan Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua bahu Hyukjae erat sehingga membuat pemuda manis itu makin menatapnya bingung.

"kau berlari meninggalkanku di tempat dinner kita sambil menangis setelah membaca sesuatu dari ponselmu, kau kira aku tak khawatir, eoh?! aku takut kau kembali membaca artikel yang tidak-tidak tentangku lalu kemudian kau marah padaku dan selanjutnya kau kembali meminta putus dariku seperti dua tahun lalu. Kau pikir aku tak takut, hah?"

Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang Donghae, Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil.

"aniyo.. lagi pula aku sudah biasa melihatmu berdekatan dengan aktris-aktris itu" ucap Hyukjae sembari tersenyum "aku buru-buru pulang karena khawatir dengan Sungmin Hyung, Hae-ah.."

Donghae segera menoleh ke sebelah kanannya dan matanya menangkap Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum menatap keduanya masih dengan mata bengkaknya.

"Hyung.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Donghae pelan. Tangannya ia lepaskan dari kedua bahu Hyukjae, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Hyukjae erat.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya "hmm sudah lebih baik setelah Hyukkie datang kemari" ucap Sungmin sembari menggerling pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu dan kemudian ia merasakan tangan kirinya di usap lembut oleh Donghae.

"Hyung.. jujur aku juga tak menyangka akan secepat itu, tapi.."

"Hae! Kau membuatnya sedih lagi!" sela Hyukjae cepat dan ia segera menjitak kepala namja ikan itu.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat pertengkaran keduanya. "gewanchana.. aku hanya terlalu merasa bersalah pada ELF kita.."

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berpandangan saat mendengar ucapan lirih Sungmin. Donghae kembali mengusap punggung tangan Hyukjae yang ada di genggamannya saat melihat mata namjachingunya itu kembali berair.

"mereka hanya terlalu terkejut Hyung, jangan khawatir" tenang Donghae dengan senyum meyakinkannya.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian menatap lurus pada jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutupi tirai. "tapi mereka memintaku untuk keluar.. apa menikah itu salah?"

Kali ini bukan hanya Sungmin yang ragu. Donghae dan Hyukjae pun ikut terdiam

"tidak ada yang salah Hyung, percayalah.. ELF juga ingin kita berbahagia" Donghae kembali menyahut dengan nada tenangnya.

Sungmin menunduk setelah mendengar kalimat Donghae. Hyukjae yang paling perasa segera merangkul Sungmin, kemudian mengusap-usap punggung namja kelinci itu.

"hiks karena perbuatanku, sekarang mereka terpecah.. karena ku, mereka pun saling membenci.. banyak dari mereka yang memutuskan meninggalkan kita karena keputusan ku, apa aku memang haru kelua.."

"Hyung!" pekikan keras dari Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menghentikan kalimatnya. "Hyung kita sudah bicarakan ini tadi hiks.. kau berjanji tak akan keluar padaku Hyung.."

Jantung Donghae berdenyut nyeri saat melihat bulir air mata jatuh di pipi Hyukjae. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian.

Sungmin pun ikut terdiam. Dengan perlahan ia kembali memeluk tubuh kecil Hyukjae. "kau memang adik kecilku yang sudah mulai dewasa.. aku bahkan masih tak menyangka kau pernah menjadi leader kita meski hanya dua tahun.."

Sungmin mengacak rambut Hyukjae sayang, kemudian kembali menata rambut blond itu. "aku bersyukur karena bertemu denganmu.. seseorang yang tak bisa marah sedikit pun tapi masih saja ada yang menyakitimu.."

Donghae segera mengangkat kepalanya. Hei, Sungmin tidak menyindirnya kan?

Sungmin tersenyum saat melihat tatapan tak terima dari mata Donghae. "tapi sekarang aku tau si kecil ku ini tetap si cengeng yang terlalu sensitif.. ia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya.."

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Dan masih menunggu perkataan Sungmin yang selanjutnya.

"Hae-ah.. jaga dia ne, jangan sampai Hyukkie merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.." Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ah ia di restui rupanya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatap mata Sungmin bingung. "Hyung.. kenapa kau jadi memikirkan ku? Kan yang harusnya di pikirkan itu sekarang kan kau"

"aku sudah tak apa Hyukkie.. kalian sangat membantuku. Terima kasih"

Sungmin kemudian memeluk Hyukjae dan Donghae bersamaan. "aku menyayangi kalian.."

**~Haehyuk~**

"hei.. ini sudah oktober dan udaranya sangat dingin, kenapa tidak masuk, eum?" Donghae melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pada pinggang Hyukjae yang sibuk menatap sendu langit malam.

"Hae.. aku tak yakin"

"tak yakin apa, eum?"

Hyukjae segera membalik tubuhnya. Dan menatap mata teduh Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh ketenangan. "aku tak yakin dengan hubungan kita.. aku takut ELF akan.."

"ssst" Donghae segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae. "kita tidak tau masa depan, sayang.."

Donghae kembali membalik tubuh kecil Hyukjae untuk dapat menatap taburan bintang di malam itu. "kau lihat, kita tak pernah tau apakah besok bintang-bintang ini akan kembali muncul atau tidak.."

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat dari belakang Donghae.

"begitu juga dengan kita baby.. aku pun tak tau apakah aku masih bisa melihatmu saat pertama kali membuka mata setelah tidurku dalam sepuluh tahun lagi.. aku tak tau.."

Mata Hyukjae meluai berair saat mendengar kalimat dalam Donghae. Benar. mungkin seminggu kemudian ia sendiri pun bukan lagi kekasih Donghae. Mungkin.

"kita tak pernah tau tentang takdir Hyukkie.." Donghae kembali menghela nafasnya. Jujur, mengucapkan hal ini adalah hal terberat untuknya. "biarkan semuanya mengalir mengikuti takdir maka semua akan baik-baik saja.. aku berjanji"

Dan air mata Hyukjae pun jatuh. "intinya, mungkin saja kan pada akhirnya kau menikah dengan seorang yeoja yang kita tak pernah tau nama dan dimana ia sekarang, kan?"

"ya.. begitu juga denganmu.."

Dan setelah itu keheningan itu tercipta. Menyelimuti perasaan hangat keduanya di bawah redupnya cahaya bulan.

Kemudian keduanya tersenyum. Mereka memang tak akan pernah tau apa takdir mereka. Namun mereka janji akan menerimanya.

Meski itu harus berpisah sekalipun..

"yang aku tau, aku sangat mencintaimu.. namun jika tuhan sudah memiliki kebahagiaan yang lebih besar dari kebahagiaan yang kuberikan padamu, maka melepasmu adalah pilihan terbaikku.."

Dan ucapan Donghae menjadi momen penutup saat angin malam mulai semakin berhembus dingin.

END

Hiiiiiiiiks TT TT saya sedih parah

Pertama saya jelas sedih karena sungmin mau nikah. Tapi karena saya tau sungmin juga butuh pendamping yang bisa bikin dia bahagia, saya melepaskannya hiks TT TT

Dan yang kedua, saya sedih karena ngeliat elf yang mendadak kepisah jadi dua TT TT belom lagi banyak elf yang keluar fandom dan pengen sungmin keluar sj, hiks TT TT saya makin sedih aja :""(

Dan yang paling bikin saya sedih adalah... ini menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi pun hyuk baby pasti bakal nikah :"( hiks TT TT

Elf, jangan pada pergi ya.. kita itu sempurna banget loh kalo barengbareng TT TT

Zii sayang kalian~ sangat!

Jangan lupa review yaa


End file.
